Pormenores de la vida diaria
by Unexpected Nela
Summary: -Fic presentado a concurso en la primera convocatoria del foro /Saint Seiya: the Dark Side/- Han pasado los tiempos de guerra y por fin se pueden relajar. Las noches asgardianas suelen ser bastante tranquilas y algo aburridas. O eso dicen...


**N/A:** Este fic fue presentado a la primera convocatoria de concurso de fanfiction del foro **Saint Seiya: the Dark Side**, celebrado en Agosto de 2008. No gané, pero fue una participación interesante porque competía (si a eso se le llamó competir) contra alguien a quien admiro. Para leer el fic ganador, visitar el profile de Guardiana en (link: .net/s/4774552/1/Por_tu_culpa).

**Disclaimer:** Saint Seiya y todo producto relacionado es propiedad intelectual de Kurumada Masami y todo aquel asociado al proyecto. Por lo tanto, no poseo NI UNO SOLO de los personajes del siguiente fic (una lástima, de verdad). De hacer una excepción, tan sólo el cachorro de lobo sería un personaje creado por mí, pero es tan general que no merece la pena ponerle Copyright (LOL). Lo de escribir lo hago sin ánimo de lucro. Es simplemente por darle salida a todo lo que me pasa por la cabeza antes de que acabe estallando.

* * *

**-PORMENORES DE LA VIDA DIARIA**-

Noche cerrada, fría y solitaria.

En lo más profundo de los bosques eslavos, al norte, allí donde el cielo se tiñe con miríadas ondeantes, un par de ojos opalescentes observan la lontananza al amparo de las sombras. Lleva dos días sin probar bocado y, ahora mismo, incluso un miserable mendrugo de pan seco sería toda una exquisitez. Un par de pasos y se detiene. Ha oído algo que no debería haber oído en ese lugar. Gira la cabeza buscando de nuevo el sonido. Si, ahora es seguro: ha oído un silbido. Su corazón late agitado y ahoga un gemido lastimero antes de lanzarse a la carrera en la dirección de donde provenía el silbido.

Pero es muy malo correr sin mirar dónde pisas.

Por eso, al llegar al desnivel, cae rodando por la pendiente tapizada de hojas secas hasta acabar casi besando los pies de alguien. Abre los ojos, advirtiendo que el mundo está ahora en un ángulo bastante extraño. Una mano se posa en su cabeza y le alborota el pelo con cariño. Gira sobre sí y se tumba en el suelo jadeando de pura felicidad. Gimotea poniendo su mejor carita de pena y con eso se gana una nueva caricia que le eriza la espalda y le hace estirarse de gusto. Casi le dan ganas de saltar sobre él y comérselo a besos.

"Mira que eres…", le dice el recién llegado. "¿Quién te manda escaparte en mitad de una tormenta? Lobo travieso…"

Gimotea de nuevo tratando de inspirar un poquito más de pena y esconde la cabeza entre las patas delanteras. No es precisamente una reprimenda lo que esperaba de su amigo humano. Él quiere mimos, caricias, comida y un lugar cómodo y calentito junto a la chimenea encendida. Y es que él tiene razón: ¿por qué demonios tuvo que ponerse a perseguir a aquel estúpido conejo cuando el cielo amenazaba tormenta?

"En pie. Volvamos a casa", dice el hombre, haciéndole un gesto para que le siga.

Con su mejor cara de "pobrecito yo" se tumba de costado, demostrando su capacidad actoral al pretender que él se apiade y…

"Anda, espabilado. Levanta, que te llevo", dice su amigo humano, arrodillándose para poder cargarlo en brazos.

Con aspecto derrotado, se levanta y se acerca al hombre para, tras lamerte juguetonamente el mentón, dejarse alzar y ser llevado a la seguridad del hogar.

* * * * * *

No demasiado lejos de allí, en un vetusto palacio erigido en medio del hielo, toda la vida del lugar se concentraba en la gran sala que presidía una imponente chimenea donde los leños ardían. Bien podrían estar acostumbrados a los gélidos inviernos, pero el calor del fuego es algo que jamás debe desdeñarse.

"¡Atchís!", estornudó un rubio junto a la ventana.

"Salud", respondió un apuesto joven de cabellos color arena, sin levantar la vista de su lectura, sentado en un cómodo sillón cercano a la chimenea.

"Hagen, tercera vez que te repito que te apartes de la ventana", protestó con preocupación una delicada jovencita de trenzas rubias que estaba sentada frente a un escritorio, redactando algo. "No me obligues a ponerme seria"

"Uy, si. Que miedo", replicó entre dientes y con sorna un pelirrojo, apoyado contra uno de los pilares, unos pasos más allá.

Verbalmente nadie le respondió, pero una graciosa figura de escayola salió volando, desde una zona sin identificar de la sala, directa a estamparse contra la cabeza del pelirrojo. Lamentablemente para la pobre figura, que bien a gusto habría cumplido su "misión", acabó estrellándose contra el pilar que le servía de sostén al muchacho.

"¡Me cago en…!", exclamó el agredido, incorporándose por puro reflejo. "¿Quién ha sido?"

Grillos de fondo.

"¿Quién ha sido el gracioso?", preguntó de nuevo, tomando del suelo un pedazo de la figura.

Sólo le respondió el eco: "…oso, oso…".

"¿Qué ocurre ahora, Alberich", dijo, con desgana, la joven de las trenzas.

"Me atacan de nuevo, Milady", se quejó, evitando sonar desvalido.

"¿Quién te ataca?", preguntó ella, levantando la vista de su quehacer.

"No lo sé", gruñó entre dientes. "Son tan cobardes que no se atreven a dar la cara"

Una risita de fondo obviamente delató al lanzador de objetos no identificados. Mirando alrededor con cara de psicópata, Alberich prendió su cosmo dispuesto a encontrar al agresor anónimo. No sirvió de nada, porque el otro se ocultaba con pericia. Demasiado bien, incluso, para tratarse de una simple broma.

"¡Da la cara, gallina!", voceó el pelirrojo.

"Vuelve a gritar en presencia de Milady Flare y te arranco la cabeza, enano bastardo", amenazó Tholl, que entraba en ese momento en la sala.

"Tú no me hables", murmuró mirando de reojo al recién llegado.

"Basta de discusiones, por favor", pidió la joven con delicadeza.

"¡No me da la gana!", protestó Alberich, muy cercano a perder definitivamente la paciencia.

Mal hecho. Muy mal hecho, Alberich. Hoy en día, tras las Guerras Sagradas, ningún Guerrero Divino, Caballero, Espectro, Marina o simple soldado osaría alzarle la voz a Milady Flare de Asgaard en presencia de Hagen de Merak Beta. Si ya antes la defendía con uñas y dientes, ahora que los enfrentamientos quedaban lejanos y le habían dado un par de lecciones… digamos que saltaba directamente al cuello del que se atreviera siquiera a pronunciar el nombre de su estimada flor de las nieves en vano.

En esta ocasión lo que salvó a Megrez Delta de morir estrangulado a manos del guerrero del Fuego fue la oportuna intervención del gigante Tholl. Alzando a Hagen hasta ponérselo sobre un hombro cual fardo, consiguió distraerle lo suficiente como para evitar una desgracia. Eso sí, que se salvara una vida no significa que la situación fuera, cuanto menos, cómica: el pobre Hagen pataleaba sobre el hombro de Tholl, maldiciendo la estampa de la santa madre que trajo al mundo semejante aberración del género humano, mientras el pelirrojo trataba de aparentar apatía y volvía la vista hacia el ventanal.

"Tú ahí quietecito, rubio, que sabes que a Megrez le encanta provocar buscando pelea", dijo Tholl devolviendo a Hagen a su asiento.

"Bien. Vale. Por esta vez pase pero… a la próxima, no habrá fuerza humana ni divina que me impida hacerle pagar todos los desplantes que le ha hecho a Milady Flare", ladró con rabia el guerrero del Fuego nórdico.

"Muchachos, por favor…", pidió con voz suave la joven Dama.

Silencio sepulcral en la sala. Quien pensara que la voz de mando, autoritaria y fuerte, era la única manera de conseguir orden es que jamás había visto a las Damas de Asgaard imponer disciplina con apenas un susurro.

"¿Alguien sabe si ya ha vuelto Fenrir?", preguntó ella mirando al ventanal. "Hace ya casi tres horas que salió, y dijo que no tardaría demasiado"

"No os preocupéis, Milady", la tranquilizó el Capitán Sigfried. "Fenrir es un rastreador excelente, y no tardará en volver con su lobo"

"Si me lo hubiera pedido, yo habría ido a ayudarle", dijo una profunda voz que resonó contra las paredes.

Lady Flare, con gesto de confusión, miró a su alrededor buscando la procedencia de la voz si éxito. El caso es que ésta no le era del todo desconocida.

"¿Zyd?", aventuró tratando de agudizar un poco más el oído.

"Casi", respondió el dueño de la voz avanzando hasta sentarse en la alfombra de oso frente al fuego. "Disculpadme si os he alarmado"

"Para nada", respondió ella suspirando. "No esperaba que te decidieras a socializar con nosotros, eso es todo"

"Si", murmuró él con tono de disgusto. "Dadle las gracias al genio de la familia, en todo caso".

Y, como para no perder la costumbre entre ellos, una peluda zapatilla de estar por casa voló hasta colisionar contra la nuca del desprevenido Tigre nórdico. Este hecho, todo sea dicho de paso, provocó un pequeño revuelo entre los presentes.

"Bud, ¿te encuentras bien", se preocupó un jovencito de cabellos cobrizos que había permanecido hasta el momento en su sillón sin meterse con nadie.

"¿Por qué no habría de estarlo?", respondió el guerrero, sin inmutarse.

"¿Es cosa mía o alguien acaba de tirarte algo a la cabeza y tú no has hecho nada por 'defender tu honor ante el agravio'?", preguntó Sigfried sin poder evitar un gesto de desconcierto poco común en él.

"Bueno", dijo Bud, "Siempre me estáis reprochando que sea tan impulsivo y que reaccione sin pensar en las consecuencias. Pues bien, ahora lo estoy haciendo y creo que no es necesario el uso de la violencia."

"Bud", dijo una muy emocionada Lady Flare. "Este es el gesto más noble que te he visto jamás. Estoy muy orgullosa de ti"

Y no era la única. Saliendo de su escondite, el aguerrido lanzador de objetos había decidido que ya había suficiente diversión por una noche y se acercaba a donde su hermano estaba tranquilamente sentado. Con cautela, pues había aprendido a conocer a su gemelo con el tiempo, se sentó a su lado y le miró el perfil tratando de encontrar algún gesto que le delatara y así él poder huir antes de que le atacara.

"¿Lo dices en serio?", preguntó Zyd inclinándose ligeramente hacia delante para poder mirar de frente a su hermano.

"Puedo ser muchas cosas, pero sabes que mentiroso no soy", replicó el mayor de los gemelos con tranquilidad.

"Entonces… ¿no vas a tomar revancha?", siguió indagando el gemelo.

"¿Qué es lo que he dicho?", respondió con pasmosa calma su hermano.

"Bueno", dijo Zyd, pensativo. "Literalmente has dicho que estabas dejando de actuar por impulso y que ahora no era necesario recurrir a la violencia"

"Y eso… ¿qué te dice?", dijo el Tigre Blanco sin mirar en ningún momento a su hermano.

"Que aprovecharás cualquier ocasión en la que yo me despiste para vengarte", susurró para que tan sólo su hermano pudiera escucharle.

"Entonces, ¿para qué preguntas si ya sabes la respuesta?", dijo Bud con la mejor de sus sonrisas.

Negando con la cabeza, Zyd suspiró ruidosamente y se dejó caer de espaldas sobre la mullida piel de oso que fungía de alfombra. Sin apartar la vista del fuego, Bud sofocó una risita traviesa y, acto seguido, irguió la espalda mirando hacia el ventanal con el ceño fruncido, gesto que puso en alerta a todos los presentes.

"Por fin…", dijo, suspirando, la Sacerdotisa de Asgard al entrar al salón. "Estas tormentas nos están provocando demasiados problemas de abastecimiento. No sé qué será de nosotros cuando lleguen las tormentas más serias"

Pero nadie le prestaba atención. Estaban todos pendientes de que Bud dijera qué había sentido.

"¿Ocurre algo?", preguntó sentándose descuidadamente en el resposabrazos del sillón que ocupaba el Capitán.

"No sé", respondió él, escuetamente, sin perder de vista los movimientos de su compañero.

La tensión se respiraba en el ambiente, y el aire se había hecho tan pesado que podía cortarse con un cuchillo. El silencio de los allí presentes tan sólo dejaba lugar a que el crepitar de las llamas resonara en la sala. Un estruendoso golpe se oyó en algún lugar de la planta baja del Palacio, haciendo a más de uno pegar un brinco sobre su asiento. Algo se acercaba rasgando el silencio con ruidos monstruosos que reverberaban en los pasillos. Sin percatarse de cuándo se había levantado de su silla, Lady Flare estaba ahora buscando refugio sentada junto a Hagen, mientras Lady Hilda había optado por arrebujarse contra el pecho de Sigfried, quien la tenía sobre su regazo mientras la rodeaba protector con los brazos.

Por Odín Altísimo y la Gran Freja, ¿qué clase de monstruo era capaz de hacer brotar de sus fauces semejantes aullidos y bufidos?

El ser se detuvo frente a la puerta cerrada, arañando con sus garras la frágil madera que le separaba de sus víctimas. Y entonces el pomo comenzó a girar, haciendo que cundiera el pánico. ¿Desde cuando las fieras salvajes saben abrir puertas con esa pericia? Pero, antes de alguien hubiera conseguido encontrar una respuesta lógica a la pregunta que todos se hacían, un juguetón cachorro de lobo gris saltaba sobre los gemelos, aún sentados sobre la piel de oso, y los dejaba llenos de babas al tratar de "besarlos" con alegría. Y así, uno por uno, fueron recibiendo las efusivas demostraciones de felicidad el animalito.

"Fenrir, ¿siempre tiene que haber un lobo loco en todas las camadas?", preguntó Hagen secándose la cara con la manga de la camisa ante la reprobatoria mirada de Lady Flare.

"No está loco, sólo es travieso", trató de defenderlo el atribulado Guerrero.

Mientras tanto, el cachorro ya disfrutaba de su merecida comida mientras miraba de reojo la mullida manta que le esperaba junto a la chimenea. Si esa era la vida de un perro… ¡que alegría haber nacido en el pellejo de uno!

* * *

**N/A:** Si has llegado hasta aquí, muchas gracias por haber leído. Si quieres dejar un review, estaré más que agradecida de responderte. No cuesta casi nada, nada más hay que apretar al botoncito este que hay aquí debajo (el de las letras en verde) y dejar un par de palabritas. Arigato Goizamasu!!

~Nela


End file.
